


life leaves its marks

by perfectlyrose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, LegendsLikeStardust, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: The Doctor discovers a new mark on Rose while cuddling one night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> an admin fill for fluffuary
> 
> Prompt: Scars
> 
> Prompter: anon
> 
> 100 words exactly

The Doctor rubbed his thumb over the slightly puckered line of skin on the back of Rose’s left shoulder. “I don’t remember this scar,” he said before leaning down to press a light kiss to it.

“S’because I didn’t have it before. Got it while jumping parallels,” Rose explained, leaning back into his embrace and hiding the scar from sight.

“Have any more new ones?” he asked, voice deceptively light.

“Might do. Why?”

“I plan to kiss all of them better, of course,” he answered, pressing his smile into the side of her neck and tucking her closer to himself.


End file.
